Forbidden
by 1WithOutLOVE
Summary: On a planet somewhere in the expanse of space exists an alien race who call themselves the Vampyres. Ben and Gwen Tennyson along with Kevin Levin come across a sixteen-year-old boy who gets mixed up in this alien race and one of its strictest rules. M/M
1. Prologue

This is the first story I've ever written so it's not very good, but oh well. I do not own Ben 10 or any of it's characters what-so-ever, however, I did create the Vampyres and Yuuki so yeah. Enjoy my crappy story to the best of your abilities...please.

* * *

"_Go, quickly, find a plumber, they can help."_

A boy of sixteen stumbled and swayed while desperately trying not to run into people passing by. His vision was a little fuzzy and his head still throbbed from where he had tripped and hit it on the solid pavement.

"_How will I know if someone's a plumber?"_

"_Look for their special badges, but be on your guard, you never know who you can and can't trust."_

The boy continued to walk through the city he wound up in while cars whizzed past on the street beside him. However, another dizzy spell hit, causing him to stumble his way onto the black asphalt and in the way of said cars.

"_Why can't you come with me?"_

"_I can't put you in danger more than you already are, I have to lead him away."_

"_But I can't leave you, I won't."_

_A hand cupped the boy's face gently and tilted it up so a set of lips could place themselves on his own._

"_Yuuki, you mustn't worry about me, for now you must save yourself."_

Cars were swerving to avoid him as he couldn't take the strain of moving anymore and collapsed right in the middle of the busy street. He tried to will himself to get up, but his body decided it had had enough of his persistence. All he could do was lie there as he slowly passed out.

* * *

Ok so that's the prologue just to get it going a little, if you like it so far (with my lack of talent I wouldn't be surprised or offended if you didn't) then you can go ahead and move onto Chapter 1 once I get it on here. So...'til then!


	2. Chapter 1

If you're still here then that means you're giving it a shot, and that makes me happy. I shall state for the second time that I do not own the Ben 10 characters or the show itself for that matter, but I did make up the Vampyres and Yuuki because they all came out of my mind and jumped onto my computer screen. If you're liking my story (which was basically just the prologue) then go ahead and skip over that little line, but if not go ahead and press the back button right now.

* * *

All the cars on the road started to swerve this way and that as their drivers tried to quickly put on the brake. Unfortunately for Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin was one of them. Gwen had a death grip on her own seat while Ben, who forgot to buckle his seat belt, wound up on the floor of the back of the car.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Kevin asked the red-head.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh yeah and I am too, thanks for asking," Ben said as he climbed back onto the back seat.

"Hey, it aint my fault you didn't buckle your seat belt Tennyson."

"Guys! What if something happened? We should check it out."

The two gave each other one last glare before following Gwen to the front of the traffic jam. They made their way through the small crowd that had formed and stopped to see a boy passed out in the middle of the road. Gwen rolled him from his side to his back to get a better look at his face and to check for injuries. She noticed he had black hair that swept a little over his eyes, a somewhat feminine face, and a build much like Ben's. His clothes were pretty plain, just a simple white T-shirt and black jeans with white tennis shoes.

"He looks fine, but I think he hit his head at some point, we should probably get him to a hospital just to make sure it's nothing serious."

Kevin, being the strongest of the three, carried the boy to his car and set him down in the back seat. Gwen volunteered to sit with him causing Kevin to hate the guy already. They let him lay down with his head in Gwen's lap while they drove to the hospital.

Yuuki slowly slipped back into consciousness to the sound of voices who he presumed were talking about him.

"There's no need to worry too much miss. From the looks of it he merely exhausted himself. He had probably been walking like that without anything to sustain him, thus the injury on his head was most likely from tripping or running into something. In the end it's nothing serious, he should be fine with a little rest."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, thank you. Oh hey you're up, do you know where you are?"

Yuuki looked up at the red-head that was now looking at him with a curious face. "A…hospital?"

"That's right. Do you remember why you're here?"

At this point two guys walked in with cups in their hands.

"I'm tellin' you Tennyson, don't push me!"

"I'm asking you Kevin, why haven't you?"

The one referred to as Tennyson had a wide smirk on his face while the one called Kevin had murder in his eyes.

"Ignore them, they're just immature idiots."

"Hey, these immature idiots went out to get sodas while you just stayed here and made friendly with Mr. John Doe!"

"Yuuki," Yuuki calmly addressed Kevin, "my name is Yuuki."

"Yuuki, what kind of name is that? Ow!" Kevin was swiftly silenced with an elbow to the gut by the red-head.

"My name is Gwen Tennyson," she explained, "this is my cousin Ben Tennyson, and this is Kevin Levin."

"It's nice to meet you Gwen Tennyson, and I thank you Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin for throwing in an extra soda for a mere stranger such as myself," Yuuki said with a smile while bowing his head in the direction of the two boys. "However, I'm afraid I can't afford to bask in your kindness any longer. I must be going, it's quite urgent."

He tried to stand up, but his legs were still a little weak so he just wound up back on the hospital bed.

"Well then, it looks like you're stuck "basking in our kindness"," Kevin said while handing a soda to Yuuki.

"I'm afraid so," Yuuki accepted the soda, but his polite smile had been replaced with a blank face.

"Yuuki," Yuuki looked at Ben as he spoke, "what _were_ you doing out there, and what's so urgent?"

"I…I'm looking for someone." 'I have to choose my words carefully, they seem nice but I can't be sure.'

"After he looked you over, the doctor said there was evidence that you've been sleep deprived and malnourished for about a week," Gwen cut in. "He was surprised you were still standing."

"Actually he wasn't. Ow!" another jab from Gwen. "Would you quit that?"

"I need help with a…special problem, so I'm looking for a…certain type of person to help me with it. Needless to say it's taking a while." And with that Yuuki slowly started on his soda.

"What kind of problem, maybe we can help?" Ben was getting very curious now.

"I-I'm really sorry, but I-I really have to go. I-it was nice to meet you."

Something big and solid blocked the door right before Yuuki could reach it. "He seems kind of shady to me, want me to kick his butt?"

Yuuki's dark brown eyes went wide as he backed away from the raven haired, and slightly taller, hot-head standing before him.

"Kevin not now," Gwen said sternly.

"So is that a later?"

"Down boy, we talked about this, biting people is bad," Ben joked.

"That does it Tennyson!"

Gwen projected energy at them both pinning them to opposite walls. Somehow Kevin wound up upside-down causing something to fall out of his pocket and skid over to Yuuki's feet.

"Wait, what is this?" Yuuki asked when he went to pick it up. "Where did you get this?"

Gwen let go of the two boys and walked over to Yuuki, "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a Plumber's badge," Yuuki said as he looked at her.

* * *

If you didn't press the back button and actually read it then yay! If you like it enough to keep going on to Chapter 2 and not hit the back button now, then double yay! So...'til then!


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, congratulations you've lived through to Chapter 2! Wow I'm amazed, and happy, for this means there's hope for this story yet! Oks so as I'm going to keep saying the only characters I own/made up are the Vampyres and Yuuki. By the way if you're taking time to read my little words right here there's still time to turn back if you have doubts about reading. And even if that's the case this one's really really short so you should live.

* * *

Yuuki was free to leave the hospital whenever he pleased so they had all jumped in Kevin's car and went to Ben's house. They had somehow crammed into Ben's room which was kind of small for all of them, but it was private enough for them to speak of Yuuki's dilemma without any surprises.

"I was told to find a Plumber because they would be able to help me."

"Yeah, we got that part, what we don't know is what you need help _with_," Kevin responded.

"It's complicated, but I'm in danger, and I need to stay hidden until the one I was with believes it's safe and comes for me."

"Right…so, if all you need to do is hide then why go to a Plumber? Why not just hide in a ditch somewhere?"

Yuuki was getting impatient with Kevin, 'If he has a problem with me he should just say it.' "In case I'm found."

"Sounds like whoever's looking for you's got a real problem."

"You could say that, that's what makes him so dangerous."

"So now it's a him?"

"Yes, is there a problem that _I_ should know about?"

"Oh no, not at all."

The two stared each other down so intently that if Ben didn't know any better he'd swear he saw sparks fly from their eyes to clash in between the two of them.

"Alright, so why don't you tell us this complicated story and we'll do our best to figure it out?" Gwen asked glad to get Yuuki's mind onto something else before the poor boy got himself pummeled.

Yuuki closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting to calm his boiling blood. "There's an alien race called the Vampyres. They do, as the name suggests, drink blood, however only when they feel weak from battle or an illness; it's basically a healing mechanism. They are not immortal like Vampires in our story books; they die of old age just like us. They also look human besides their wings and fangs."

"Ok, hold it," Kevin raised his hand and Yuuki sighed. "So, you mean to tell us that Vampires exist?"

"Not Vampires, Vampyres. It's different than the folklore they have here on Earth. Here on Earth they're called Vampires and are supposedly monsters created by the devil or some such nonsense. In reality they are simply an alien race called Vampyres."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, continue."

"On their planet they have different groups and different rulers just like us, but they have the same overall rules. In other words while each leader may have different little rules for their kingdom, there is one family who makes the rules for the entire Vampyre race. One of those rules states that a Vampyre must never fall in love with anyone from another species." Yuuki seemed to hesitate as he reached this part of his tale. "The consequence for this crime is death, for both the Vampyre and their significant other."

"How do you know this Vampyre you're so in love with didn't already ditch you to save their own skin?" Kevin smirked at his own joke.

"Haruto wouldn't do that!" Yuuki screamed at the not-so-smug-anymore boy as he stood and faced him with tears in his eyes.

Not being able to take standing there any longer he ran from the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"You went too far this time Kevin," Gwen glared at him with a glimmer of pink in her eyes.

* * *

See, what'd I tell ya quick and painless...it was painless right? Well I sure hope so. Anyways I hated making my poor Yuuki-kun cry like that, but it had to be done. Also for all you Kevin lovers out there who are reading this and currently thinking of hunting me down and skinning me alive, before you do (because that's not very nice) he doesn't stay a jerk. Trust me I like Kevin's character too much to make him be all jerk-facey the whole time. Ok, moving on, hope you make it to Chapter 3. So...'til then!


	4. Chapter 3

Omg you made it to Chapter 3! Yay I is happy! *ahem* Alright then, I only own the little Vampyres and little Yuuki not everyone else. Oks another kind of short one, in fact I think all of these are pretty short...but oh well. Either press the magical back button or read on.

* * *

"For the last time it was just a joke!" Kevin exclaimed as he sped down the street in his car.

"It was completely insensitive!" Ben yelled back.

"Look, I didn't know he'd have such a strong reaction alright? Besides Gwen's following his trail with that soda cup right now."

"One that doesn't justify it, and two she wouldn't have to if you hadn't have been a jerk in the first place."

"I know alright! I get it, I'm a jerk!"

"You know what? I don't think you _do_ get it Kevin!"

"There he is!" Gwen interrupted their little squabble and drew their attention to Yuuki who was now running away from someone with white feathered wings, shoulder-length blond hair, and blood red eyes.

Yuuki, who wasn't completely recovered yet, tripped and rolled over to see the winged man swooping down towards his shaking body. Ben, acting quickly, transformed into Jetray and shot the man with a laser beam from his tail. Meanwhile Gwen used her powers to grab Yuuki and carry him to where she stood with Kevin.

"A friend of yours?" Kevin asked, but only earned a glare from the still shaking boy. "Look, I'm…sorry…about earlier. It was completely insensitive and I should've just kept my big mouth shut."

Yuuki's look became sad as he looked to the ground, "He's Haruto's brother, he was the one sent to kill me."

"Wait, you mean to say _us_ right?" Gwen spoke up, confused. "Both yourself _and_ Haruto."

"Haruto is a part of the head family, the one that creates rules intended for their entire race. They won't kill Haruto as long as word doesn't get out about us. They'll keep it a secret to avoid scandal and kill me to make _sure_ it doesn't happen. That's why Haruto distracted him so that I could get away!" Yuuki had to stop because he had broken down in tears.

"Oh Yuuki," Gwen hugged him and he put up no resistance.

"Th-there's…no w-way…H-Haruto…could've f-failed."

"Shh, it's alright, I'm sure Haruto's out there looking for you right now."

"That's the p-problem...H-Haruto…sh-should've…found me…b-by now!"

"What do you mean? Haruto's got no idea where to even _start_ lookin' for you," Kevin decided to but into the conversation.

At his comment Yuuki's sobs began to subside and his face flushed. "A-a Vampyre can always find its s-significant other once they've…i-imprinted."

Yuuki pulled out of Gwen's hug since he had ceased his crying and looked anywhere but Kevin.

"So, what's an imprint and how exactly does it happen?" Kevin's signature smirk appeared on his face as he watched the obviously flustered boy.

"I-it's nothing, and I really don't see how that's any of your business." Yuuki's face couldn't get any redder as he refused to even look in Kevin's general direction.

At that moment Ben's body came flying their way and hit Kevin's car.

"Hand over the boy and no one else will have to suffer," the Vampyre spoke, slowly coming closer to the group with each step.

His wings folded out again and he was about to charge at them when he was tackled by another Vampyre. This one had black hair falling midway down his back and golden yellow eyes with wings matching his hair color.

"Haruto!" Yuuki tried to take a step closer, but was stopped by Haruto's next words.

"Take Yuuki and get out of here now!"

Kevin grabbed Yuuki's arm despite his loud protesting and proceeded to practically drag him to the car.

"Haruto!"

Haruto gave Yuuki one last smile before he turned back to his brother and began to fight.

* * *

Okie dokie if you chose not to hit the back button then goodie, I'm proud of myself. Also for making it this far you're either reading this because there's nothing better or because you actually like it, either way as long as your taking time to read it I can't complain so I'll just get Chapter 4 up and then you can decide whether you want to see what happens to Haruto or not. So...'til then!


	5. Chapter 4

Yays, I finally found time to write! I hate school. *grumble* *grumble* Okays then, here's the next chapter (finally). Now, if you wanna see what happened to Haruto then just scroll on down and also, just to clarify for the 5th time, I do not own the show Ben 10 or any of it's characters (if I did there'd probably be a lot of Bevin). The only ones I own are the Vampyres and little Yuuki so there...ok now that that's settled, onward! That is if you want...it's up to you really...anywho I'll just go to my corner now...

* * *

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had taken Yuuki back to Ben's house with Yuuki practically fighting them off the whole time. However, now that they sat in Ben's room Yuuki sat silent and motionless. He was currently staring out the window as the sky mourned for the separation of the boy from his love. The others simply sat and watched the depressing scene not knowing what to say. That is, of course, until someone got impatient.

"Alright, that does it! Somebody say something before I lose it!"

"Kevin, you are losing it," Gwen pointed out.

"Well sitting around moping isn't going to help anybody!"

"Yuuki are you okay?" Ben asked, genuinely concerned. Yuuki didn't say anything, he didn't even blink, he just stared through the glass. "If you're hungry I could go get you something." Still silence.

"Hey, what did I say about moping not helping anyone!"

"I'm fine!" The room went deathly silent at the small outburst. "Just…leave me alone."

Fortunately it wasn't long before a figure hovered in front of the window. Yuuki's watery eyes opened wide in surprise before full realization hit. He threw open the window and jumped out as he exclaimed, "Haruto!" Yuuki's outstretched arms clasped around Haruto's neck while Haruto's arms came up to quickly wrap around Yuuki's waist.

"Yuuki," Haruto chuckled, "I have to put you down. I can't stay hovered here forever."

Yuuki pouted a little, but complied as Haruto helped him back through the window. Then, making sure to tuck in his wings, he climbed through also.

"Do they not have doors on your planet?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry; I simply didn't want to freak out Ben's parents."

"How do you—?"

"Did I mention all Vampyres are born with some kind of…ability?" Yuuki asked interrupting Ben.

"So you're saying he's some kind of mind reader?"

"That's exactly what he's saying Kevin," Haruto answered.

"Hey, you better stay out of my head," Kevin stepped forward to look the slightly taller Vampyre in the face.

"Very well, however, is she going to be alright?"

All three human boys turned to see Gwen standing with her eyes slightly wider than normal and her mouth hanging open. She was looking at Haruto, or to be more specific Haruto's bare torso. She seemed to be entranced by his well defined, and not too bulky, muscles.

"Uh…Gwen?" Kevin cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Huh, what?" She shook her head a little in order to fully snap herself out of it. "Oh, um, sorry I just, I uh…"

"Maybe we should get you some fresh air," Yuuki couldn't help but smile as he said this.

"Yeah, okay, that would probably be best."

Once the door closed and they could hear Yuuki's and Gwen's footsteps grow fainter Haruto sunk to the floor coughing with his hand over his mouth.

"Haruto, are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine," Haruto's voice shook slightly, "I just took some pretty hard hits that's all." However, when he moved his hand both Ben and Kevin saw the crimson liquid there.

"Dude, that doesn't look fine to me."

"I can assure you Kevin I'll be fine; I just need some time to recover." Haruto let out a chuckle, "You know I always knew he didn't like me, I just never realized how much until today."

"Hey guys, Gwen decided to go home since it's getting so late—oh my god, Haruto!" Yuuki rushed to kneel down on the floor next to him. "You idiot, you should have told me you were injured!"

"Like I told these two, I'll be fine," Haruto tried to stand, but was a little shaky so Yuuki helped him to Ben's bed.

Yuuki sat in front of him and tilted his head to one side, "Come on do it."

"Yuuki, it's fine, you don't have to—."

"Don't lie to me! You and I both know you need blood to heal. Now do it before I smack you." Haruto smiled causing Yuuki to blush a little, "Hey, guys, you mind giving us a minute?"

"Uh, right," Ben said as he started to leave. However, he noticed Kevin hadn't moved so he had to go back, grab his arm, and drag him along through the doorway. "Hey, let go of me!" was the last thing heard before Ben closed the door behind them.

"Alright then, now you can— mm," Yuuki was interrupted by Haruto's lips on his own.

Yuuki closed his eyes when he felt Haruto's tongue ask his lips for entrance which they happily granted. Yuuki wrapped his arms around Haruto's neck as he moaned into the kiss. Haurto's arms found their way around Yuuki's waist and his wings folded over to envelope the smaller form. They separated their mouths to let air into their lungs.

"Yuuki," Haruto whispered as he trailed kisses from the corner of Yuuki's mouth down to his neck.

Yuuki gasped when he felt those two fangs sink into his flesh. "Haruto," he whispered as he felt the blood flow out towards the others waiting mouth.

Yuuki's face was flushed as little moans made their way past his parted lips.

"Kevin!" Ben exclaimed as he came back up the stairs to find Kevin with his ear pressed against the door.

"What, I got curious, now keep it down; you don't want them to hear us do you?"

Ben stood with his mouth open. "That's just, wrong," he said, but Kevin just shrugged and went back to his eavesdropping. Ben looked uncomfortable for a minute before he slowly made his way over to his bedroom door to press his own ear against it. He blushed immediately and decided, "I'm gonna watch TV downstairs."

Kevin smirked, "Sure why not, I'm pretty sure Sumo Slammers is on tonight."

"Are you serious?" That was all it took for Ben to rush down the stairs two at a time and head straight for the TV.

* * *

Okays, yeah it got kind of awkward there at the end, but I felt like it had to be done...just because...it just did...don't look at me like that! Alrighty then I'll think of something for the next chapter and get it up here either when school gives me another chance to think, or when school is out which won't be that long. So...'til then!


	6. Chapter 5

Hiiiiiiiiii everybodyyyyyyyy! It's me again! Alright it took forever for me to sit myself down and squeeze this little chapter out of my head, but I finally did it. YAYS! Anywho I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characters, however, the Vampyres and Yuuki...yeah...they were my idea so...enjoys!

* * *

He smirked down at his prey and watched as it slowly bled to death right in front of him. He could've sucked it dry and saved it this agony…but where was the fun in that? He enjoyed every minute of watching it squirm, just as one day he would watch his brother twitch and flail while gasping for the air that would never come. 'Foolish little brother, you deserve what you're going to get. You took everything from me, and now I'm going to have the pleasure of seeing the look on your face when I do the same to you. But don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery.' All grew silent as his prey gave up the fight. With a wicked smile he slowly evaporated away until there was nothing left but the lifeless corpse and the pool of blood surrounding it.

Yuuki yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he came down the stairs to the living room.

"I take it you slept well," Ben spoke up from the couch.

"Oh, Ben I'm so sorry, we fell asleep."

"It's alright Yuuki, it wasn't that bad." Ben stood up and stretched causing his back to pop in three places. "There, much better. I suppose you had a good night's sleep too Haruto."

"Yes actually," Haruto replied as he wrapped his arms around Yuuki's waist and leaned down slightly to rest his head on his shoulder. "Very good."

Yuuki blushed and smacked his arm, though not enough to hurt.

The door opened and Kevin and Gwen walked in. "Hey guys, you seen the news yet?" Kevin asked as Gwen walked over to the TV.

"No we all just got up," Ben answered. "Why?"

"Because, you should see this." Gwen turned on the TV and the news popped on the screen.

"The young woman's neck had been slashed open and all evidence found says that she was attacked and left for dead in this spot." The camera went from the newscaster to the body of a young woman lying in a pool of blood and a large gash in her throat. "There are no suspects as of yet, but the authorities have made it clear that they won't rest until the killer is identified and brought to justice."

Gwen turned the TV off and the whole room was quiet until one voice broke the silence.

"Kazuo," the name dripped from Haruto's lips like venom. I injured him during the battle causing him to retreat."

"But, this means that he's healed, which means…"

Haruto nodded at Ben, "Which means that we need to move before—"

The door came off its hinges and flew into the house. Yuuki clung to Haruto and Haruto held him close while using his wings in an attempt to shield him.

"Knock knock, anybody home?"

"Kazuo."

"What's with the hateful tone little brother? You sound like you're not happy to see me."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Now now Haruto, didn't mother teach you not to sass your elders?"

"Didn't mom teach you not to wreck other people's homes?"

"Oh, yes, so sorry, I guess I just don't know my own strength."

"Cut the crap and get the hell out of here Kazuo!"

Kazuo clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at his little brother. "Why the rush Haru-kun? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

Haruto growled at the nickname, "You know as well as I do that that's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"Hm…true, true, I can understand your animosity toward me. However, you know as well as I do that I'm just following our dear parent's orders."

"Oh please, they aren't dear to you at all. Do they even know that you've copied their powers?"

"No, I can't say they do…might I ask how you managed to figure that out?"

"I didn't, I just know you too well. We are brothers after all."

Kazuo chuckled, "Yes that we are Haru-kun. You know, we could make a decent team. All you have to do is leave your little toy and come home with me."

Haruto's grip on Yuuki grew tighter, "I won't let you or any of the others harm him Kazuo!"

Kazuo smirked, "Haruto, Haruto, Haruto…I don't have to kill him, if you join me. Think about it, you leave him here, nice and safe, and then you come with me and become my right-hand man; everyone's happy."

Haruto smirked, "You're missing one detail Kazuo; you aren't the one chosen to sit on the throne, I am."

Kazuo's smirk faltered and was replaced with a grimace, "Yes, that is true." His smirk returned, "However, I've already thought of that. You see, I will get what's rightfully mine; even if I have to take it by force."

This time Haruto's smirk was gone and his expression returned to a scowl, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Haru-kun, now you just have to decide. Are you with me, or against me?"

"I'll always be against you," Haruto growled out.

Kazuo sighed, "Very well little brother."

During this whole exchange Kevin, Gwen, and Ben had been in the background simply watching the scene unfold, but as they saw Kazuo disintegrate they moved toward Haruto. Haruto released Yuuki and lifted his pant leg to remove a dagger that was strapped to his shin.

"All of you get out before—"

Kazuo appeared directly behind Yuuki, grabbed him, and jumped back before any of them could react, "Come get me if you can Haru-kun." Kazuo's laughter echoed in the room before he disappeared once more, only this time with Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" Haruto yelled before running out the door.

* * *

Weeeeeeell, what do ya think? Good, bad, worth the wait, definately not? Well, whatever, I gots one more chapter to write so if you wanna wait to read it, then by all means keep watchin' for it, but if you've finally come to the conclusion that this is a waist of your time then you can just leave and forget I ever existed...cool...so, see you then or never again. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, I've been really really really really really really _really_ trying to think up some way to end this thing. Ugh! I've been wracking my brain for a little over a year and I really wanted to just give up on it, but then I read it and went back and edited a tad and went right back to banging my head on the wall for an idea…Gah! I hate endings. Anywhozit, this was what I eventually came up with. *collapses due to exhaustion*

* * *

Haruto turned to see Kazuo holding Yuuki around the waist with one arm while he held an elongated claw to his neck with the other hand.

"Let him go Kazuo!"

"You want me to let him go, say you'll side with me," Kazuo said as his lips grew into a smirk.

Haruto gritted his teeth as he saw the look of fear on Yuuki's face.

"No."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You won't let him go even if I do join you," Haruto ground out between his teeth as he glared at his brother.

"Hm…it's a pity you know me so well."

Haruto's blood ran cold as he saw Kazuo draw his claw across Yuuki's throat making a deep gash. Kazuo let Yuuki slip from his grasp and Haruto rushed forward to catch him.

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki's lips formed the word "Haruto", but the only sound was a strangled gurgling as blood poured from his mouth as well as his neck.

"Oh god, no," Gwen said as she buried her face in Kevin's chest causing him to wrap his arms around her.

The blood still flowed, but the light in Yuuki's eyes was gone as he lied limp in Haruto's arms. Haruto laid him down gently and moved his hand to close his eyes and mouth.

"You monster!" Ben yelled as he reached for the omnitrix but was stopped by a strong grip on his wrist. "Let go of me Kevin!"

All Kevin said was, "This is personal."

Before they could process what was happening, Haruto had spread his wings and was charging at his brother with inhuman speed. Kazuo tried to slash Haruto with his claws, but Haruto raised his dagger to block it.

"Finally, I get to see this pain in your eyes," Kazuo smirked, "Ever since I heard that they were planning to put my little brother on the throne instead of me, I've been dying to see this look on your face."

"They had a good judge of character," Haruto said as he went to slash Kazuo.

Kazuo disappeared, causing him to miss. He reappeared behind him with claws outstretched. "It should've been me!" he yelled as he lunged.

Haruto was too fast and he twisted out of the way.

"The throne was rightfully mine until you came along!"

"Apparently for good reason."

The two brothers continued their skirmish, both fueled with an anger that could only be quelled by one thing. Claws raked across Haruto's skin while the blade of a dagger ran through Kazuo's flesh. Blood seeped from their wounds and stained the grass below a deep crimson. They stopped for breath, but Kazuo was quicker to recover.

"The time with the human has made you weak!" he rushed forward with his right claws outstretched.

There was the sound of flesh being stabbed and blood flew in the air. Kazuo's eyes widened when he looked down to see Haruto who had ducked at the last moment and thrust his dagger straight into his brother's heart.

"You're wrong brother, love doesn't make people weak. Yuuki gave me something to fight for. I only wish things could have been different for you," Haruto stood and took a step back.

Kazuo staggered slightly before falling in a pool of his own blood. He lied there, clutched the dagger tightly and pulled it out before his breathing stopped and his eyes became empty but staring ahead at Yuuki's lifeless form. Haruto leaned down and took back his dagger then made his way back to Yuuki, lifted his corpse, and cradled it in his arms.

"Haruto, we're so sorry," Gwen said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will go back."

"What? Go back where, to your planet?" Ben asked as he and Kevin approached.

"Yes, to my planet. I will bury him there, and I will assume the throne to make sure nothing like this can ever happen again."

The trio said nothing as they all looked down at Yuuki's lifeless face; a face that not too long before had been beaming with happiness and love.

"Yuuki…" Haruto leaned his face down to Yuuki's and let the silent tears seep from his eyes.

Once Haruto's tears had subsided and their moment of silence for their departed friend was over Haruto left, carrying Yuuki's body with him. The group of heroes still couldn't believe what they had just witnessed, but they knew that Haruto was doing the right thing by going back. The immense pain he felt from losing Yuuki was enough reason to go back to his home, face his parents, and be crowned in order to change the accursed law that had caused all of this chaos. All he could think of was his beloved Yuuki as he attempted to stand strong and give others like them hope, to remove the fear from their hearts and welcome a new age where love was no longer rejected. There wasn't a day that passed by in which Haruto didn't think of his lost love, but he knew that if he was patient and used his time to right some of the wrongs his people had caused he could one day be with him again.

* * *

*furiously wiping away tears* Hi, um…so that was my ending…rather sucky but…I thought it was a decent idea…*sniffle*…Who am I kidding? I killed my little Yuuki! I'm such a terrible person! *wails uncontrollably and slams head onto desk repeatedly* Wait! I know, I'll write another one. I'll write another ending. I'll keep this one cuz I still like it, but I'll write another one where Yuuki doesn't die and people can just choose which one they like best…yeah, that'll work. Ok! I'm on it…um, 'til then!


	8. Alternate Ending!

Okie dokie, I stayed up aaaaaaaaall night writing this thing so if it's a little bad or rushed that's probably the sleep deprivation talking, but it could also just be bad writing. XP Anywhatzits, here's the alternate ending I promised, the one where my little Yuuki doesn't meet his tragic end. I hope all of you rooting for Yuuki's survival are now pleased after the totally heartbreaking ending I just gave you. I still love that ending it's just that I showed my friend this story and she totally flipped. Hehe, yeah she tore me a new one because of what I did to the little guy. So…for people who don't like character death, here's a little something to say sorry and hopefully get me back in your good graces. X3

* * *

҉ Alternate Ending ҉

Haruto turned to see Kazuo holding Yuuki around the waist with one arm while he held an elongated claw to his neck with the other hand.

"Let him go Kazuo!"

"You want me to let him go, say you'll side with me," Kazuo said as his lips grew into a smirk.

Haruto gritted his teeth as he saw the look of fear on Yuuki's face.

"No."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You won't let him go even if I do join you," Haruto ground out between his teeth as he glared at his brother.

"Hm…it's a pity you know me so well."

Kazuo was about to move his claw along Yuuki's skin, but a ball of fire hit him before he could. The impact to his back caused him to release his hold on Yuuki. Luckily Haruto got beneath him in time to catch him.

"Yuuki," Haruto said as he put Yuuki down and stroked strands of hair out of his face, "Yuuki are you alright?"

"Haruto," Yuuki smiled as he reached up to stop Haruto's hands from fussing with his face, "I am now."

"Leave Yuuki alone, you big jerk!" another blast of fire toward Kazuo as Ben, who had transformed into SwampFire, stood between Kazuo and the two on the ground.

Kazuo growled, "Stay out of this you overgrown weed."

"Oh it's on buddy."

"Hey, count me in!" Kevin walked over after already absorbing the concrete. "I've been wanting to pound this guy for a while."

"What do you know? We have something in common," Haruto stood to join them, wings fluttering behind him in anticipation.

Gwen, remembering how they came to be outside in the first place, generated an energy shield around Yuuki and used it to safely transport him to her side where she encased them both to keep out of harm's way.

Kazuo, realizing his revenge had been foiled, snarled at the bane of his existence, "You, little brother, must think I'm stupid."

"Well that's not exactly the word I'd use. I was thinking more along the lines of certifiably insane."

"Oh, no," Kazuo laughed, "I'm not insane. I'm simply taking what's rightfully mine, I even offered you a place at my side. Though, you probably would've been in chains…preferably hooked to a leash, but maybe I'll save that for your pretty little pet."

"You son of a—"

"Temper, temper little Haru-kun, you don't wanna give yourself wrinkles." Kazuo grinned before taking a small step back. "I'm smart enough to know when I can't win, so I'll let you go…for now."

"You're not going anywhere," Haruto charged.

"Goodbye…little brother," with that Kazuo evaporated.

Haruto went flying through the spot where he once stood and cursed. Gwen eased up on the energy field and Yuuki made his way to where Haruto stood.

"Hey, look at me," Yuuki took Haruto's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "He's gone, we're safe now."

Haruto reached out and touched Yuuki as if he would break at any second. "No, we're not…he'll be back…He's going to come back, and he's going to…"

Yuuki shook his head and smiled, "Not while I have you to protect me." Haruto was silent. "What?"

Suddenly Yuuki was in Haruto's vice-like grip as he hugged him close. "This is wrong."

"Yeah, that's because I can't breathe."

Haruto's grip lessened slightly, "No…this law, it's wrong and it shouldn't have ever come into existence."

Yuuki's smile became sad, "I know…"

"I'm going to fix this."

"Wait, what?"

Haruto held Yuuki at arm's length so he could convey just how serious he was. "I'm going to go back. I'm going to face my family and end this useless law once and for all."

"Really? Oh my god Haruto, that's great," Yuuki smiled.

"And you're coming with me."

"I…I can? Are you sure?"

"Just like you said, you're safe as long as you have me to protect you," Haruto placed his forehead against Yuuki's and smirked.

Yuuki smiled so big Haruto wanted to forever keep him just like this. "Don't go mocking me you cocky little brat."

"Oh, I may be cocky, but I'm not exactly little."

Yuuki pushed him back and laughed, "You freaking perv!"

The trio watched the scene in amusement, and then looked away in embarrassment when Haruto grabbed Yuuki and proceeded to stick his tongue into his mouth. Well…two looked away.

"Kevin, you sicko!" Ben hit him on the back of the head.

"What? Why the heck do people keep hitting me?"

After everyone had calmed down Yuuki and Haruto said their goodbyes to the three plumbers and left for Haruto's home planet. There was opposition when they arrived; the family practically pounced on Yuuki, but Haruto was there to hold them back. He explained what he was doing there and that this madness needed to stop. After spending much time appealing to his parents while also keeping Yuuki glued to his side the entire time, Haruto became crowned. The first thing he did was abolish the horrid law, and the second was officially introduce Yuuki as his "queen". They were happy, regardless of the fact that Kazuo was still out there somewhere. They knew the time would come when he would be back to destroy the perfect life they had found. However, they also knew that when that time came they would stand to face it together.

* * *

Ok, now I know this smells a lot like sequel…but it's not…really…I _cannot_ write a sequel, it's just not gonna happen. I am perfectly happy with leaving it like this. Although if someone else wants to carry it on then be my guest…just…tell me first so I can watch for it and read it kays? Alrighty then everyone…that's it…finite…end of story…bye-bye time…if it wasn't completely terrible, please let me know. I'd like to hear that I didn't completely and totally waste anyone's time with this thing so…yeah…'til next story!


	9. Author's Note

Um…hey guys…I just realized the weirdness of using Japanese names for my aliens :/….so uh….awkward, um yeah, I can totally explain that. See, I really like Japanese stuff. Don't ask why cuz the funny part is I don't even know very much about Japanese stuff so I have no idea why I like it so much. I don't know the Japanese are just awesome and I don't question…so yeah…that's why my alien race and main character all had Japanese names…so there…just thought I'd get that out of my system…over and out.


End file.
